Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pumps have been used to deliver insulin to diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels. In another example, infusion pumps have been used to deliver pain medication to patients suffering from chronic or degenerative conditions so as to reduce pain symptoms and increase comfort.
In some circumstances, the infusion pumps can be equipped with user interface components, internal circuitry and components that offer additional feature sets to the user. For example, some infusion pumps are configured for delivery of insulin can be equipped with circuitry and communication devices that provide additional features sets such as wireless interaction with continuous glucose monitoring (CGM) sensors or wireless interaction with blood glucose meters. Some of these infusion pumps may be configured in a manner so that these additional feature sets are generally enabled at all times.